A Hell Butterfly Not Sent
by LordXwee
Summary: Inbi Nagoyaka used to be 7th Seat of the 7th Company but is now Captain. He's only in that position because Sajin Komamura and the rest of the 7th Company was slaughtered. It was all done by one man. One man who looks oddly a bit like Inbi.
1. Kazoku

**I just read a lot of Bleach, so I thought "Why not write some fanfiction?" So here I am. This story mostly focuses on my OC, Inbi Nagoyaka, and a bunch of my friends' OCs. I promise they don't magically fall in love with the main characters.  
**

**Inbi belongs to me. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Enjoy.**

* * *

"All 7th Company, please report to the 7th Backyard Training Grounds immediately."

Inbi Nagoyaka smirked. Finally, the start of some good training. They only had four months before winter came and the war against the Arrancars started. No one would expect a 7th Seat like him to actually do any damage in the war, but he could. Maybe if the enemy was strong enough he'd actually use full power. But that was unlikely. He liked to keep his spiritual pressure suppressed.

He watched as the Hell Butterfly flew away and got up off his bed. He grabbed the sheath that held his zanpaku-to, Kurokison, in it and tucked it into his belt. He had achieved Shikai with Kurokison, but never cared to learn Bankai. No one expected him to anyway. He was just a 7th seat. He was only known for his speed.

He quickly exited his room. Feeling too lazy to really use shun-po, Inbi decided to just hop across roofs of buildings. Passing by, he saw his friend Chikai Mendou, who was 4th Seat of the 8th company. He waved but got no response. She was absentmindedly staring off in the direction he was going. He hated when she did that. It was like a bad omen or something.

A few minutes later, Inbi hopped down to the training grounds. Captain Komamura was standing there, alone. He was the first one there. That was odd since Assistant Captain Iba wasn't even there.

"Good morning Captain Komamura," Inbi said. He worried about the intense look on his Captain's face. That, and the fact that his Captain didn't reply. Soon enough, other Soul Reapers came filing in. Assistant Captain Iba still wasn't here.

"Everyone," he paused and looked around before his eyes landed on Inbi. "7th Seat Nagoyaka."

Inbi blinked, "Yes Captain?"

"Go get Assistant Captain Iba. The Hell Butterfly must not have been sent."

Inbi nodded and disappeared. This was a situation for his shun-po. As he made his way to where Assistant Captain Iba lived, something wasn't right. He should be able to detect his spiritual pressure, but he felt nothing. It wasn't held back, it was nothing. Pushing himself harder, Inbi burst through the door. In a chair sat Tetsuzaemon Iba, but one thing was missing.

His head.

Inbi's hand covered his mouth. How could have this happened? He was dead. Murdered. How could someone just slip in here and decapitate an Assistant Captain. There was a bottle of sake by him. His normal morning drink. His zanpaku-to wasn't even drawn.

Inbi got out of the room. He didn't know where the head was, but he didn't care. He had to warn the Soul Society. As he went back to the training grounds, he felt cold. There was something missing. There should be an enormous amount of spiritual energy...no. No no no! Inbi screamed in his head and went faster.

On the field were many decapitated Soul Reapers. There spiritual energy completely gone. The Espada couldn't have done this. People would have noticed a group like that coming here. But, would they notice one person? No, that was impossible. One person can't annihilate a whole Company in this amount of time.

There was a faint flicker of something. He noticed that Captain Komamura wasn't in this pile. Inbi flashed to the tree line.

"C-Captain Komamura?" he asked, trying to keep his voice under control. All of this happening at once could push a person over the line. The flicker disappeared. What was it anyway? Inbi took slow steps into the trees. There was a giant sandal poking out from behind a bush.

It was Captain Komamura. His head was still attached, but his throat was sliced and cut to pieces. Both of his arms were gone. Blood was pooling around the body. His Captain was dead.

"Hey there," someone said behind him. Inbi turned and saw a tall man standing behind him. He held one giant scythe in one hand and another in his other hand. They were connected by a chain. "Finally found you." He dropped his bloodied weapon to the ground and extended his hand, "Ikatsui Rotasu."

This man was not an Espada. There was nothing about him that was part Hollow. Just black spiky hair. He was wearing a Soul Reaper's uniform, which was weird. He couldn't be a Soul Reaper. One feature about this man- Ikatsui Rotasu- was his eyes. They were gray and pupil-less. Inbi's eyes were the same; gray and pupil-less. No one ever had the same eyes as him. No one who wasn't related to him...

"It was a lot of trouble to find you. That big guy over there," Ikatsui said, indicating Captain Komamura, "his head wouldn't even come clean off. So, the least you could do is shake my hand."

Inbi slowly put his hand on his zanpaku-to. This guy's spiritual pressure was insane, and he knew his chances of winning were slim, but he would attack. Who would just watch the guy who killed your friends just walk away?

"I am Inbi Nagoyaka," he declared, "and you will not be allowed to live. Approach-"

"Nagoyaka, eh?" Ikatsui asked and let his arm fall to his side, "Inbi Rotasu...hmm." Inbi shuttered at the sound of his name being combined with this monster's. "I don't think it works. Inbi Rotasu. Naw. But Nagoyaka? _That's_ what they changed our family name to?"

What the hell? Family name? What was this guy talking about?

"Oh? So you really don't know me," Ikatsui guessed by the look on Inbi's face, "I really don't feel like explaining it all. Why don't you ask Yamamoto? I think he'd remember me. See ya later." He scooped up his doubled scythe and was gone. Instantly. Inbi couldn't even trace which direction he went off through. He was too distracted. He was still stuck on 'family name.'

"Hey, I thought- HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!"

Looks like someone found the remains of the 7th Company.

* * *

**If you want to see what the OCs look like, check out my page. They should be by the bottom.  
Reviews are love!**

**LordXwee**


	2. Kirigirisu

**Thanks to Princess Fluffy and BloodWriter9 for being my first reviewers. You guys are awesome. You get cookies.  
**

**Inbi belongs to me. Ikatsui belongs to Dakota. Chikai belongs to Raven. Outai belongs to Evan. Arai belongs to Natalie. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
Enjoy.**

* * *

"Inbi, please tell me you didn't die. I can't tell which one is you without the head," Chikai said, walking around the field of remains. Inbi sat silently by his dead Captain. Captain Unohana wouldn't be able to save him in this state. All because of that stupid Ikatsui Rotasu. What the hell was he anyway?

"Aw, come on, I don't want to tell Old Man Yama that the _whole_ 7th Company is dead."

"You don't need to tell me that," Inbi heard Captain General Yamamoto say, "I can already see it."

"Oh, uh, sir, I didn't mean t-to-" Chikai stumbled. He could imagine her blushing. She hangs around with her Captain a lot, and the Old Man Yama thing worn off on her.

"No need for apologies," he assured her, "Right now it seems we have a bigger problem on our hands. But this Inbi, I can sense that he's still living." Yamamoto pointed in Inbi's direction. "Over there."

Inbi felt Chikai by him instantly, "Inbi, oh jeez, is that Captain Komamura?" Inbi nodded. He felt a much larger spiritual pressure kneel beside him.

"Did you see who did this?" Yamamoto asked. Inbi nodded. "Did he happen to have a giant scar over his one eye?" Inbi nodded again. "I see. It appears Ikatsui Rotasu is really back." Inbi glanced over at Yamamoto. "Now that I look at you, you two do have the same eyes."

"Don't compare me to him," Inbi snapped at the Captain General. He then bit his lip. That wasn't a smart thing to do. He has seen Yamamoto make Soul Reapers fall to their knees just by looking at them. But he didn't do anything.

"Fine. But I suppose you want to hear a bit about him?"

"Yes I do, sir," Inbi replied.

Yamamoto turned to Chikai, "Who are you?"

"Chikai Mendou, 4th Seat of the 8th Company," Chikai replied very formally.

"Ah," Yamamoto said, "The 8th Company." Yamamoto smiled a little bit. "You have no business here, Chikai Mendou."

"Something very traumatic just happened to my friend-"

"You have no business here," Yamamoto repeated. She wouldn't dare not follow his orders the second time around and left. The two were alone.

"Ikatsui. He made me Ryujin Jakka," Yamamoto started, "He also gave me most of my scars. The one across his eye, that was me."

"What?" Inbi asked, "How could you two have known each other? He's so..."

"Young? Yes, he looks it, but he's really as old as me." Yamamoto chuckled at Inbi's facial expression. "I don't know how he does it either." Yamamoto sighed, "I thought I was crazy today, too. I saw him, Ikatsui, walk by. Today. He smiled and waved. I really thought I was crazy."

"You didn't tell anybody?" Inbi yelled at the Captain General, "No one noticed!?"

"He's been gone for a very long time," Yamamoto replied very calmly, "He lied low for awhile after he left. He was a crazy guy, Ikatsui. Always going on about how he wanted to be the King of Souls. He made the key to get there, sure, but he planned to do some pretty bad stuff. All I hope right now is that he doesn't go to Aizen." Yamamoto paused and studied Inbi, "You have to be temporary Captain, do you know that?"

Inbi stared at the old man. 7th seat to Captain? "Huh?"

"You're quite the survivor and we're in a rough spot right now," Yamamoto said, "There aren't much replacements when preparing for war. For now, just go and rest. A lot happened this morning."

Inbi took his advice and walked off. Yamamoto watched the boy go, feeling bad for him. Ikatsui Rotasu wasn't the guy who would leave one man alive just for showing up a bit late. He looked over at Komamura. Ikatsui also wasn't the guy who would stop in the middle of a decapitation to introduce himself. He would have slaughtered the 7th seat. Yamamoto could feel that Inbi held back his power a great deal, but didn't know why.

Inbi was of the very small, very quiet Nagoyaka clan. Maybe there was a reason why they were so quiet. Maybe it was because they wouldn't want other Soul Reapers to notice their unusual gray eyes. They couldn't have people making any connections.

* * *

He knew that he wouldn't get any peace. The news of the 7th Company would spread so fast, it was crazy. People like to talk.

"Nagoyaka!" a voice called from behind him. Inbi sighed. Yup, no peace. Especially with this guy- Outai Ookami.

Inbi waved him away. "Not now, please."

Outai appeared next to him anyway. "Nagoyaka, have you reconsidered?"

"Reconsidered what?"

"Joining the Secret Remote Squad."

Inbi wished he could hit him, but the guy was good. And he didn't want to cause a scene. "No."

"Dammit, did you know what just happened?" Outai growled, "Or did you sleep through it all, _kirigirisu_?"

Kirigirisu means grasshopper. That's what people call him. No one really respects the lazy, green-haired kid with funny bangs from the 7th Company. No one expect a few of his friends.

"Don't you want to catch these bastards?" Outai asked.

"Bastard, Outai. Singular." Inbi hissed, "Goodbye." Inbi flashed off, annoyed by the gray-haired man.

"Never retreat!" Outai yelled at him, "Never retreat! Wasn't that what your Captain used to say?"

* * *

"YOU SERIOUS?" Arai Konjou exclaimed, "YOU REALLY SERIOUS?"

Chikai punched her friend's shoulder. "Yea, I am. You are so loud."

"And you left him back there with Yamamoto?" Arai asked, "What if he like, kills him?"

"Old Man Yama wouldn't kill Inbi-"

"Naw, the other way around!" Arai shouted. Chikai flinched. That was_ right_ in her ear_._ "Inbi could be a maniac with a lotta power! Maybe he killed his Company!"

Chikai punched her friend again, but this time, she struck her jaw. "Don't say shit like that, Arai."

Arai spit out a bit of blood. "I'm not saying shit. Who knows, Chikai? Who knows when a guy could snap?"

"Inbi wouldn't snap," Chikai countered, "And no 7th seat could pull something like that."

"The dude's so...quiet," The blonde girl smirked, "I betcha don't know much about him."

Chikai rolled her eyes. "I betcha I do."

* * *

**Weee. I completed the second chapter. Weeee again. If you were wondering why I'm not giving much of a description of people's appearances is because you can go to my page and see what they look like. Links to their pictures are by the bottom.  
Reviews are love!**

**LordXwee**


	3. Chishio Oson

**Big thanks again to Princess Fluffy and Bloodwriter9, my new loyal reviewers. (hands you cake) There is going to be "language" throughout this chapter and the following, but I'm not going to change the rating to M. Just to let you know.  
**

**Inbi belongs to me. Ikatsui belongs to Dakota. Chikai belongs to Raven. Outai belongs to Evan. Arai belongs to Natalie. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
Enjoy.

* * *

**

Inbi rubbed his gray eyes. It had to be no longer then an hour before he got called away for some ceremony. He wasn't awake enough to even listen to what kind of ceremony it was. But he got up and dressed anyway.

* * *

"I'm sad to announce what has happened to the 7th Company," Yamamoto said to a large gathering of Soul Reapers of all ranks. "Mostly everyone is dead, including Captain Sajin Komamura. We are in tough times with the war that is coming in winter, so I had to make a quick decision to who would be the new Captain. He is the only survivor of the 7th Company, Inbi Nagoyaka." The Captain General motioned him forward.

Inbi rubbed his eyes again. _This _kind of ceremony. He walked up slowly as the crowd parted. To his side, he saw a little black lion cub strolling along side him. It was Kurokison, the soul inside his zanpaku-to. He didn't understand why the small dark animal decided to make himself appear then. Maybe because it was proud? Maybe because since Inbi was now Captain, Kurokison could battle more? He didn't know. It was a bit unnerving.

He had reached Yamamoto and got handed the official Captain's robes. It felt very odd slipping them on in front of everyone.

"BWAHAHAHA!!" someone laughed from the crowd. "KIRIGIRISU? CAPTAIN?"

Yamamoto scowled slightly. "Who spoke to the newly appointed Captain that way?"

A very tall man stepped forward. He had a dark brown mo-hawk and a stupid grin accompanied by a unibrow on his face. His uniform was torn in a shitty attempt to make shorts. Inbi knew this man all too well.

"Renga Netamashii," he answered, "4th Seat of the 11th Company."

"And, Renga Netamashii, why do you mock Captain Nagoyaka?"

"Because, seriously? A puny 7th Seat is not fit to be a Captain!" Renga yelled, making sure everybody could hear his claims.

"Must you be annoying now, brick-head?" Inbi asked.

Renga drew his zanpaku-to and pointed it at Inbi. "Shut up, grasshopper boy."

Yamamoto put up his hand. "Both of you, stop. 4th Seat Netamashii, is there anything you are proposing to do? If not, step down."

Renga smirked. "I want to fight him. If I defeat him in front of all these witnesses, then I am the new Captain."

"A fight to the death?" Yamamoto questioned. Renga shook his fat head yes.

"Fine," Inbi spat, "To the death."

The Soul Reapers all backed up to so there was a wide circle for the to fight. The 11th Company was cheering loudly for Renga. Inbi hoped Chikai or something was doing the same somewhere.

"Flatten!" Renga called to his zanpaku-to, "Nikudzukinoyoi!" It transformed into an ax. Other then it's gigantic size, there was nothing else that special about it.

"What a mouthful," Inbi commented, "for such a pitiful shikai."

"Shut it, kirigirisu," Renga replied, "Not like you can do better."

In that moment, Inbi decided what he was going to do. He wasn't going to hide his spiritual pressure. He'd let everyone see that he can handle being Captain. No other 4th Seats would dare challenge him again. Nobody could take his position away.

"Approach, Kurokison!" Inbi basically screamed at Renga. The amount of unsuppressed spiritual pressure exploded out of him and his zanpaku-to. Everyone could feel the difference. Next to Inbi, he could see Kurokison again, right by him. This time, he was a full grown lion, not a cub.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Renga laughed. "AFTER ALL THAT, YOUR WEAPON IS A DAGGER!?"

Yes, it was a dagger. A shiny black dagger with a blood red hilt. Renga was still howling, along with most of the 11th Company. One person, surprisingly enough, was not laughing. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Lock on." Inbi told his zanpaku-to. Kurokison growled and charged towards Renga. He did not see it, but the black lion leaped into him. Inbi held his weapon straight out, and stabbed the air.

"What was that?" Renga managed to say through his happy tears. Blood then trickled out of his mouth. Renga looked down to see a dagger point shaped hole in his chest. Inbi moved his arm to the right and stabbed the air again, forming another bloody hole in his chest, without even touching him. Inbi then carved a semi-circle underneath the two dots.

A smilie face.

"What the fuck?" Renga said before spitting out more blood. His new wounds also bled down his chest.

"My Kurokison can attack from any distance. My blade doesn't even have to touch you. I just have to move my hand." Inbi did so, giving the face a unibrow.

"Asshole!" The 4th Seat yelled, raising Nikudzukinoyoi above his head and charging at Inbi.

Inbi shook his head at the big man coming at him. "Fool." Inbi raised his arm and motioned a horizontal slash. Before Renga got to swing his ax, his throat was sliced open. Blood spurted out of his jugular vein. A bit of it got onto Inbi's new Captain robes. Renga fell to the ground along with his ax.

"Release," Inbi commanded. Kurokison jumped out of the body and licked his lips. He could tell that Kurokison loved the fight. Inbi admitted to himself that it he felt a certain excitement about it, but it wasn't to the point where he would pick fights for fun. His zanpaku-to went back to it's normal form. "I'm sorry it had to come to this." Inbi turned to the crowd. "And I'm sorry you all had to see this."

Kenpachi came up to Inbi. "Normally I would hurt you for touching one of my Company's higher ranked Soul Reapers." Kenpachi put his hand on Inbi's green haired head. "But you're an okay guy and Renga was an ass. Welcome to the pack, Captain Nagoyaka."

Chikai was close to the front of the crowd. She was surprised that Inbi didn't notice her bright blue hair among the Soul Reapers. She was even more surprised at the power that Inbi had shown. Arai was right. He was holding back a lot. And she was sure he could have even more.

Ikatsui happened to be thinking the same thing. He flash-stepped out of the horde of people before Captain Nagoyaka could spot him.

* * *

**I'm a very suspenseful ending type of person. Feel free to check out my page for updates and pictures.  
Reviews are love!**

**LordXwee  
**


	4. Furasshubakku

**Heyy. Thank you to Princess Fluffy and BloodWriter9. You guys are quite fantastic.  
I thought of the song Dead Memories by Slipknot while making this chapter and included some lyrics.**_ Flashback parts__ will be in__ italics,_** and**_ **song lyrics in bold italics.**_

**Inbi belongs to me. Ikatsui belongs to Dakota. Chikai belongs to Raven. Outai belongs to Evan. Arai belongs to Natalie. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
****Occupo.

* * *

**

Outai kicked a random bucket into a wall. How the hell does this happen? He had been working so much in the Secret Remote Squad and that little shit got promoted to Captain. And killed a 4th Seat at it too. Kenpachi didn't even care. Why did everything have to be so hard for him?

**_"Even now, I realize the time I'll never get."_**

_"__Kikan__?" Outai asked, "__Kikan__?"_

_A woman came out of the house. She had short, spiky black hair. "You're so impatient sometimes, Outai."_

_"I'm sorry," Outai smiled, "But, we get to go kill some Hollows! Can you believe it?"_

_Kikan rolled her eyes, "Slaying things. Very romantic."_

_"Don't you know it."_

_Kikan hopped down from the steps. "You have to promise me one thing. Don't do anything stupid. You barely made it into the 20th seat position."_

_"Pft," Outai scoffed, "You don't have to lecture me about being careful."_

_Kikan gave him a kiss on the forehead. "That's nice to hear."_

_X.o.X_

_"Wow!" Outai exclaimed after they finished off a small spider-like Hollow. "That never gets old."_

_"That's because you don't do it much," Kikan joked, "I'm surprised it was only this little guy. I feel...more."_

_"That doesn't matter," Outai grabbed her hand. Kikan brushed his hand away.  
_

_"Run," Kikan whispered. Outai looked at her. What was she talking about? "I SAID RUN!"_

_Behind the two was a Menos Grande. With a few quick swipes, the Menos ripped Kikan's back to shreds. Blood seeped out of the wounds. The monster picked her up and sniffed her. Outai stood there powerless, shocked at the quick turn of events. He couldn't fight this...this thing._

_The Hollow let out what sounded to be a roar and bit off her head. It licked it's lips and shoved the rest of her body into it's mouth. Just like that. With Outai standing frozen._

_The Menos Grande looked at Outai and sniffed the air. After a few seconds, it decided the other Soul Reaper wasn't worth it. It ripped open another hole in the sky and went through. Outai fell to the ground on his knees. What the hell did he just let happen?

* * *

_

Inbi sat down. A lot had happened. He never actually wanted to kill anyone, but he just felt something. Something that pushed him forward to fight. He hated that excitement that took him over slightly. He looked at the blood on his new Captain robes. That would have to be cleaned.

**_"Another story of the bitter pills of fate."_**

_"It's okay, Inbi," his mother assured him, "They're just going to take some blood."_

_"But why?" Inbi asked. He was young at the time._

_"Sort of a tradition in our family," she lied. Many of the Nagoyakas have noticed his spiritual pressure. The scientist dealing with this said that with his blood, maybe he could make something to suppress some of the energy. The one goal in the clan's life is not to be noticed but they wouldn't go to the extremes to hurt a kid. That's why she felt safe about the scientist._

_"Then why don't people talk about it?" Inbi questioned. His mom smiled. He was always so curious._

_"They usually forget about it."_

_X.o.X_

_"There," the scientist said, holding the vial of blood up in the air, "Done." He grabbed a label, wrote Inbi on it, and stuck it on.  
_

_"That felt funny," Inbi said, rubbing his arm. The older man smiled. A lot of people were smiling at him today. It made him feel special. The scientist's face turned into a grimace._

_"High spiritual pressure, it's not familiar..." The man was soon on the floor, clutching at his throat. The vial flew and broke open, mixing in with the growing pool of blood. More of the crimson liquid came out of his throat._

_"Huh?" Inbi said. He looked behind him and saw a dark figure. It kicked the scientist. "Hey, stop it!" Inbi yelled at it. What was this person doing?  
_

_"Shut it," the low voice growled. The figure disappeared as soon as Inbi's mom entered the room. Her hand flew instinctively to her mouth at the sight. She picked up Inbi and got out of the room.

* * *

_

Arai felt like punching things but smug at the same time. Inbi was a goddamn liar. She was supposed to be stronger then him. He wasn't supposed to be ranks higher then her. Wild winds ripped around her, making things fly around in the air. "Damn you, Inbi!" she yelled. She thought the wind would hide her voice.

**_"I hear his voice inside my head."_**

_"What's up?" Tenmaru, Arai's second-oldest brother, came up to her. She liked him the most out of her siblings. Well, everybody was loved him. He was cool and nice. And he finally became a Soul Reaper. She looked up to him for that._

_"Nothin'!" Arai cheerfully replied. "You going to go kill some Hollows?"_

_Tenmaru loved his little sister too. She was always so happy when she was around him. "Yup."_

_"Can I come?"_

_Tenmaru shook his head. "Nope, sorry. Too dangerous for little squirts like you." He gave her a smile. She would always remember the way he smiled._

_X.o.X_

_Arai started going down the steps. Her brother still hadn't come home from his mission._

_"Mom!" she called, "Where is Ten-" All her 4 other brothers and sisters were silently standing there with her parents. "What's going on?"_

_Her father was frowning. Everyone else was crying. Tenmaru was still missing._

_"Your brother was killed by a Menos Grande," her father's voice cracked. Tears started to fall from his eyes. She had never seen him cry. She joined her grieving family, but she couldn't cry. She only felt anger. Where were the other Soul Reapers? Her brother was new at this! They should have never let him go alone!_

_Arai slammed her fist into the nearest wall. "T-they are idiots!" she screamed, "Idiots! Why did they let Tenmaru do that?" She looked up at her parents. "I'm going to become a Soul Reaper," she declared. "I'm going to get strong. And I'm going to kill those Hollows. ALL OF THEM!"  


* * *

_

_**"So when I got away, I only kept my scars."**_

_"Stop struggling," Ikatsui told the person he was dragging into his room. _

_"Captain Rotasu, you can't do this! I'm your Assistant Captain! Yamamoto will hear about-" the person instantly shut up at the gory sight in front of him. Piles of dead bodies were piled in the corner. Hundreds of vials of blood were in trays on a desk. Capsules held still living men in them._

_"The Soul Reapers from our Company..." Ikatsui's Assistant Captain said, "They weren't killed by Hollows! You got them!"_

_"Pft." Ikatsui scoffed. "Do you think if someone was so weak that they got defeated by a pitiful Hollow, I would allow them in my company?" Ikatsui then promptly binds the Assistant Captain and continues his work. He walks over to the capsules and pushes in some buttons. The living men in the capsules all start to scream as needles pierce their skin. Spiritual energy is sucked out of them._

_One of them, unable to take the experiment, explodes in the capsule. Without flinching, Ikatsui quickly unbinds his Assistant Captain._

_"What? What the hell are you doing?" he yelled before being shoved into the capsule. His protests turned into howls as the needles dug into his body._

_X.o.X_

_Ikatsui pricked his finger and let the crimson liquid pour into a bottle. He smiled as the color mixed in with the spiritual pressure. Finally, he had completed his work. A potion that would never age you. Sure, the price was a high body count, but it was worth it. Ikatsui shook the bottle and examined it one last time before drinking it._

_It tasted delicious.  
_

_Ikatsui flexed his fingers. There seemed to be no side effects, just as planned. Sadly, the potion was only enough for one person. Oh well. It's not like he was going to give any out. He threw the empty bottle into the trash. Ikatsui looked around his large room and at all the mess. Maybe it was time he cleaned up a little._

Ikatsui stood outside Arai's window, listening to her throw a tantrum. He took a careful note as how the air changed around her. When she calmed down, Ikatsui did a little flash-step inside.

Arai stood up from her bed and faced him. She had never seen this Soul Reaper before. He looked like he was of the Nagoyaka clan, but Inbi never mentioned him. "What do you want?"

Ikatsui grinned. "I was thinking of making a deal."

* * *

Chikai stood in front of a mirror in a tank top. She was staring at a giant patch of scarred skin on her shoulder. Something about it made her feel real uneasy today. She gingerly touched her shoulder. Chikai never knew where it came from until she got a vivid memory.

_**"The other me is gone, now I don't know where I belong."**_

_"Zonbi!" some younger guys mocked her, "Zonbi!"_

_Chikai didn't even look at them. She didn't even feel anything. She was the unspoken part of the Soul Society, the lowest level. No one cared for her even though she was young. No one except her knew her real name and only called her Zonbi. A translation for zombie._

_One of the men grabbed her face and looked into her dead eyes. "She really is fucked up!" he laughed._

_"What do you suppose we do with this scum?" the other asked. Chikai didn't see, but he pulled out some matches. The guy let go of her face and smiled stupidly at his friend. Chikai didn't care to look at them. She only heard the sound of the match catching on fire. She barely felt the flames lick her shoulder._

_X.o.X_

_"Oh my," Captain Shunsui Kyoraku said at the sight of the half-charred Chikai. Parts of her clothes on her shoulder melted into her skin. Nanao Ise was quickly behind him._

_"I think she needs medical attention, sweet Nanao." _

_"Captain," Nanao replied, "We can't go save every Soul we see in the __Rukongai."_

_Shunsui shrugged. "It doesn't matter. She is severely burned." He picked up Chikai carefully off the ground. "Let's go." For the first time in awhile, Chikai smiled._

Chikai abruptly pulled her hand off the scar. She knew she had severe amnesia from before she ended up in the Seireitei, but she never remembered something like that before.

* * *

**I think I'm bumping this fic up to an M because of language and such. Just to be safe.  
If you were wondering why the chapters have odd names; it's because they're Japanese and here's the translations.  
1.) Members of a Family  
2.) Grasshopper  
3.) Blood Stain  
4.) Flashback  
Reviews are love!**

**LordXwee  
**


	5. Tatakai

**(gives out hugs to BloodWriter9 and Princess Fluffy)  
Welcome to chapter 5!**

**Inbi belongs to me. Ikatsui belongs to Dakota. Chikai belongs to Raven. Outai belongs to Evan. Arai belongs to Natalie. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
****Aprecíe.

* * *

**

Inbi walked up behind Chikai. "Er...hey," he said.

Chikai jumped and turned around. "Hey." Both of them awkwardly stood there. Inbi was feeling like backing out of his plan at the moment. "Isn't Hitto coming back soon?" Chikai asked.

Oh yeah! Inbi remembered. Hitto Namonai was a friend of theirs. She was very quiet and had bright purple hair. Her and Inbi knew each other because they were both outsiders. Last time they heard from her was before she got severely wounded. Hitto was in the medical bay forever. "I hope she's okay."

"Me too..." Chikai replied. Inbi could see that her mind was somewhere else, but not in the usual hyper-short-attention-span way. "What are you here for anyway?"

"I'm..." he struggled somewhat to find an answer. "lonely." It was a half-truth.

"Oh," Chikai mumbled, now distracted by a shiny pebble on the ground.

"There is no one in my Company."

Chikai looked up. Inbi guessed she felt odd about him saying 'my.' He probably shouldn't have started this. Oh well. He has to finish it now. "I was wondering, Chikai, if you'd like to join the 7th Company."

"What?"

"I believe I have the power to promote you to Assistant Captain if you come." Inbi smiled, hoping it was a bit convincing. But Chikai's expression was very different from his. She looked very sad. Her hand touched her shoulder.

"I know you're very close to your Captain-" Inbi said but immediately stopped. It looked like she was going to cry. That was so wrong. Chikai was always the peppy one. Her main emotion was happy.

"You don't even know," she whispered and ran off. What the hell did he just touch upon?

* * *

"So," Ikatsui asked casually while walking with Arai, "Tell me about Captain Nagoyaka."

"Ugh, don't even call him that," Arai replied, "He's just Inbi."

"Inbi, hmm?"

"How don't you guys know each other anyway? You look like brothers."

Ikatsui bit his lip. He knew this girl was his key to getting information. He didn't want her to guess anything yet. "I'm new here. And the kid's got bright green hair. My hair is as dark as it gets."

Arai smiled and giggled a bit. Why? Hair color is funny? "Inbi's an outcast though. His only friends are Chikai and Hitto. I don't think he even knows I don't give a shit about him."

"What do they look like? Chikai and Hitto, I mean."

Arai gently shoved him. Well, as gently as she could. Ikatsui almost fell over. "Stop being a stalker."

Damn. Another mistake. "Does anyone care for him though?" Damn! He cursed again in his head. Why couldn't he ask normal things?

"Like crushing on him?" Arai asked. Ikatsui nodded in reply. "Dude, don't tell me you're using me to hook up with him or something."

Ha, hooking up was the wrong term. But he was definitely using her to get to his relative. "No, I'm not gay."

Arai smiled again. "Well, I can tell Chikai likes him from afar. But she'd never actually do anything, the wimp."

Ikatsui smiled to match Arai. That was something he needed. People that Inbi would fight to avenge. A death of a friend would get Inbi out to fight him. Ikatsui would murder the boy in a second and he was quite confident in that. His little show against the ugly tall guy was nothing to be afraid of. But a second was too short. He wanted to enjoy the fight, whenever it came. It's not like he was pressed for time.

* * *

Inbi put his zanpaku-to on his bed. He felt horrible. Seeing his blue-haired friend cry was just so shocking. He wouldn't it bring up again. It was a stupid thing to say anyway. He shouldn't pull her away from a Company she was familiar with.

Inbi heard something purr. To his left was Kurokison. It made him feel better that he was no longer a small little cub.

"What?" Inbi asked his zanpaku-to soul. That made him instantly feel stupid. Kurokison never replied, he was a lion. Something about his appearance made Inbi feel uneasy. Last time he arrived for no reason was because of the upcoming fight with Renga. What was it now?

The lion nudged the zanpaku-to with it's head. Is that more foreshadowing? "Approach," Inbi heard Kurokison growl.

"You can speak?" Inbi asked.

Kurokison shook his head. The animal must only know a little bit. That was weird. His zanpaku-to was part of him. Inbi considered himself smart at most times. Wouldn't that pass onto his zanpaku-to?

"Approach," Kurokison growled in his deep voice. Approach was the word he used for his shikai... Inbi picked up his weapon.

"Approach, Kurokison," Inbi ordered. His zanpaku-to reformed to the shape of his red handle dagger. Kurokison roared and shook his mane. He approved. Inbi held on tightly to his weapon. His shikai form was powerful, but could only last for five minutes.

Kurokison face contorted into what could be described as a grimace. If a lion could do that. "...kai," it struggled to say. Inbi stared at the dark animal.

"Kai," his voice rumbled, "Ban...kai."

* * *

**Short chapter and long wait; sorry! More to come I promise!  
Reviews are love!**

**~LordXwee**


	6. Sunappu

**Wow, sorry. I had a week of hell. But Thanksgiving Break is here so, YAY! I try to update as much as I can, but I have Huddy ideas and Twilight ideas popping up in my head and it's hard to stay focused. Especially with a thousand tests of doom. But I love my reviewers very much, thanks for sticking with me.**

**Inbi belongs to me. Ikatsui belongs to Dakota. Chikai belongs to Raven. Outai belongs to Evan. Arai belongs to Natalie. Hitto belongs to Gilly. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
****Geniet.

* * *

**

Inbi stood up. Bankai? Isn't it supposed to be the Soul Reaper asking it's zanpaku-to to learn it, not the other way around? Inbi would never ask for this. "Why?" Inbi asked Kurokison. Kurokison clamped his mouth onto Inbi's Captain robes and tugged. "Because I'm a Captain? Ranks don't mean anything. It's just a bunch of bullshit."

Kurokison looked shocked. Was that offensive? "Sorry but this isn't me and I don't want it. I just want to slip back into the shadows and be a loner again." Kurokison growled. What, was that offensive too? There was no pleasing this animal.

"Oh really?" Ikatsui said, ironically stepping_ out_ of the shadows.

Inbi whipped around to face his enemy. He didn't even notice he was there. Inbi should've felt his spiritual pressure.

"Why look, you're already in shikai form. Do you fancy a fight?"

"Release," Inbi commanded. Kurokison looked very unpleased. It felt uncomfortable about leaving his master, but it knew Inbi didn't want to start anything right now.

"Okay then," Ikatsui replied like this was just a normal chat between friends. "How's your mom doing?"

"How the hell did no one notice you come in here?"

"That's a tough one," Ikatsui grinned. "I've been hanging out with your friends all day. People saw, but didn't report me. So I don't really know how to answer your question."

"You were with my friends?" Flashes of an emotionally hurt Chikai flooded his head. Ikatsui couldn't have gotten to her...

"Yea! They're real nice."

Inbi got up to Ikatsui, but he disappeared. A hand held Inbi's two together.

"My my, protective aren't we?" Ikatsui whispered in his ear. "Anyone in specific?"

Inbi wanted to lash out, to grab Kurokison and slit this guy's throat, but his body wouldn't respond. Ikatsui was only holding on lightly too.

"Do you want to fight? I'll let you go."

"No," Inbi spat.

Ikatsui sighed. "Whatever. Kido 96; _Baindo sono karada_." Ikatsui let go of Inbi's hands and Inbi crashed to the floor. His legs didn't keep him up. They were still there, but frozen. The same with his arms and every other limb. He couldn't speak, only breathe. He was paralyzed.

"You know when someone talks about their ancestors? And say they are there great, great, great, great, grandparents? Or make up some longer number of greats to make it some ridiculous hyperbole? Well I did the math," Ikatsui leaned in real close, "and I'm your great times one hundred and two uncle."

* * *

Chikai was sitting up against a wall. She wasn't sure what wall it was; but it was a wall. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Hitto come up and sit by her.

"Hey Chikai," she said in her sweet delicate voice.

"Oh!" Chikai exclaimed, coming back into reality, "Hi Hitto! Wow, you have your feet back!"

"Yea," Hitto replied and wiggled her toes. "It feels weird. But I'm happy they're back, along with one of my lungs."

"You were gone for so long," Chikai said then let out a yawn.

Ikatsui sat in the shadows. He had deduced the blue-haired girl was Chikai and the purple-haired girl was Hitto. They were so out of the ordinary it was funny. But he concentrated on the blue-haired girl, with a throwing knife in his hand. A quick surprise throw to the head, then a quick little neck snap and poof! He's done.

"I'm so tired..." Chikai mumbled and fell onto the ground. She heard a whoosh go by her head at the same moment she laid down. The throwing knife was sticking out of Hitto's bright purple hair.

"Fuck!" Ikatsui cursed. How did he miss that? More importantly, what fun is it to kill a newly healed person? Oh well, he had to finish the job. Maybe Chikai would team up with Inbi and create a bigger battle. Two against one would be interesting. Ikatsui used his shun-po to come up upon the confused girl and put his hands to her head. A little movement and there was a grotesque snap. He then quickly moved to dismember anything that they could heal and bring her back to life.

Chikai watched all this happen with wide eyes. This scarred man worked in a rush. His eyes held so much passion. But they were such a dull gray.

Ikatsui was satisfied with his job and licked some blood off of his lips. The taste still amazed him. He swore he was a vampire in his past life. He innocently waved goodbye to Chikai and used his shun-po to disappear.

* * *

Outai took a deep breath. He would not yell at Inbi. He would not hit Inbi. He would only calmly explain why the Secret Remote Squad was still a good choice for him. Outai knew the idea was stupid, with _kirigirisu_ being a Captain now, but he would be persistent.

Outai walked through Inbi's already half-open door. Inbi was still struggling to move, but he could due nothing. "Captain Nagoyaka!" Outai yelled out, even though the formality killed him. Outai didn't see anything he could untie or fix once he got closer. "This must be a strong Kido," Outai guessed.

Just then, the room got cold. A familiar spiritual pressure dropped instantly. It flickered then completely faded out. Inbi knew exactly what happened. He got to her first. And he was powerless to tell Outai to go try to save her.

* * *

**I was inspired by the Twilight movie when Alice goes "KACH-KACH!" and snaps James' neck. Cam Gigandet is still adorable tho.  
Reviews are love!**

**~LordXwee  
**


	7. Junan

**:dance: Thanks reviewers!!**

**Inbi belongs to me. Ikatsui belongs to Dakota. Chikai belongs to Raven. Outai belongs to Evan. Arai belongs to Natalie. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
Nyde.** **

* * *

**

Inbi felt some feeling return in his limbs. He coughed to see if he could make any noise.

"Captain Nagoyaka?" Outai asked, kneeling beside him.

"Stop it," Inbi replied in a raspy voice. At least it was something. "I know you hate calling me that."

"Alright, kirigirisu, what are you on the floor for?"

Inbi looked at him. He meant drop the Captain part, not degrade him to grasshopper. "Ikatsui. He came." Inbi could feel his legs now. In a moment, he could try to use shun-po.

"Ikatsui?" Outai asked. This name wasn't familiar to him.

"Killed 7th Company," Inbi explained. He sat up as fast as he could. Outai was still concentrated on him. "Follow me." Inbi shot up and winced. His legs burned. Outai was quickly up and following Inbi out the door. There was a slight trace of Ikatsui's spirit energy. That is what he tracked. Hopefully it would lead him there.

_X.o.X_

"Oh God," Outai muttered as the two came upon Hitto's corpse. Chikai lay by her, alive, but not there at the same time. So Ikatsui decided to go after the weaker one. What a horrible person.

"Chikai?" Inbi asked, getting close to her. "Chikai?" He put his hand on one of her shoulders and slightly shook her. "Chikai!"

"This violence is really unnecessary," Captain Shunsui Kyoraku said. He bent down to Chikai's level. Inbi felt guilty. This was definitely the wrong person to come here. Especially when Inbi wanted to take one of his Seats away from him. The laid-back Captain gently touched her other shoulder, the scarred one, and Chikai's eyes flickered awake.

"Captain?" she asked.

"Yes?" Shunsui responded.

"Don't leave."

"I won't."

That little conversation made Inbi feel out of place. There had to be a deeper connection with these two. Nothing romantic, that was quite clear. Shunsui had Nanao to flirt with.

"I hate to break up this little wake up party," Outai said, "But I'm placing Chikai Mendou under suspicion for the murder of Hitto Namonai."

Inbi got right up to Outai's face. He knew Outai wouldn't hit a Captain. Even though he hated Inbi, he knew his place. "What did you just say?"

"She was the only at the scene when we got here. There are no traces of anybody else."

No traces? Inbi could still feel Ikatsui's spirit energy. He was here. He did this. "That's wrong," Inbi protested, "Ikatsui was here. Can't you sense his spirit energy?"

Outai closed his eyes and tried to focus. There were no faint leads to anyone. Chikai was the only person here. That he was sure of. "No."

Inbi whipped around to face Captain Shunsui. "Can't _you_ feel it?"

"Ikatsui Rotasu, you mean?" Inbi nodded. That's right! He was one of the oldest Captains. He had to know who Ikatsui was. "I'm sorry, but I don't."

What the hell! How could no one know this? Maybe it was something to do with the relative crap Ikatsui talked about before leaving. But he never read anything about being able to sense your relatives more then any normal person.

"But I also don't think Chikai would do something like this," Shunsui continued, "It's not that she doesn't have the power, it's just she wouldn't. Especially not fast enough."

Outai studied the other Captain with his red eyes. The bastard, Inbi thought, he didn't know Chikai. He had no right to accuse her. Captain Shunsui even agreed! He worded it morbidly though.

"I'll take what you say under consideration," Outai said and did a quick little bow. Ha. That was so fake. He would never bow to Inbi. Hell, he would squish Inbi under his sandal like the bug he thought him as. No matter. He knew as Outai disappeared that Chikai was in no danger of being arrested. Just being executed by Ikatsui. Maybe they needed to have another chat.

* * *

Ikatsui ran around the Seireitei to let off some steam. He left such a small amount of spirit energy so only Inbi could sniff it out. He knew that could stir up some of his fighting instincts. To taste that boy's blood...what fun. His mind then wandered to Arai. He really didn't have any use for her. Guess he should go finish her off.

He flash-stepped to her door. He noticed everything was in a disarray. She must have had another tantrum. She had such anger issues. What Ikatsui didn't know is that he ran around for quite a long time. She already heard of Hitto's death.

"Where were you?" was the first thing Ikatsui was greeted too. Arai came into view with messy blond hair out of her usual ponytail. She marched right up to him like he wasn't a bloodthirsty killer.

"What happened?" he innocently asked.

"Hitto is fucking dead!" Wow, did she swear when she was angry.

"Oh," was all Ikatsui could say. What was he supposed to do? 'Hey, that was my fault. Sorry! Allow me to stab you in the face to take away the pain.' His hand lingered over his zanpaku-to.

Too frustrated to form words, Arai wrapped her arms around Ikatsui. He knew what this was. A hug. It had been a long time since he had gotten a hug. He stood awkwardly as she kept him close to her. He felt the idea of killing her start to fade away.

"Why weren't you here with me?" she mumbled into his chest. She picked her head up and looked at him with teary eyes. A pang of sadness struck him. When the hell did he get emotions?

Randomly, Arai leaned up and kissed him. What is this? He was to come here and murder this girl! Not feel her lips touch his. His first agenda slipped away as he began to realize he didn't just use her for information. He used his foot and kicked the door shut behind him. Maybe there was something more.

* * *

**Har, I wrote love angst in the middle of bloodshed.  
Reviews are love!**

**LordXwee  
**


	8. Toren

**Hiiii. xD Nurse Joker...  
My usual thanks to my reviewers. :steaks L's cake and throws it into the crowd:**

**Inbi belongs to me. Ikatsui belongs to Dakota. Chikai belongs to Raven. Outai belongs to Evan. Arai belongs to Natalie. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
****наслаждаться!**

**

* * *

**

Inbi felt relieved after Outai came by and said that Chikai wasn't a suspect anymore. He had to thank Captain Kyoraku later. He did help defend her a great deal. Inbi walked over to open the door. No one other then Chikai was standing there.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

Inbi moved aside to let her in. "Of course."

"Thanks," Chikai smiled. Her smile wasn't the same though. Ikatsui's mess changed her. That Inbi could tell.

"So, what do you need?" Inbi asked.

"I'm not going to come over to your Company," Chikai plain out stated, "I'm going to stay with the 8th. But I'd like to train with you... and I'd like to learn bankai."

Kurokison growled in approval. Inbi jumped a little, not expecting the spirit of his zanpaku-to to come out. But of course, it loved the subject of bankai. "Why?" Inbi already knew the answer. She wanted to fight Ikatsui. Ikatsui probably planned out all of this.

"I know it's not the smartest reason to fight," Chikai said, "But I want revenge, Inbi. And if it really was the same guy who murdered your whole Company, then I think you should want it too."

"Revenge isn't the smartest reason to fight," Inbi repeated, "You said it yourself. So we shouldn't."

"Don't you want to be prepared? What if the guy comes back again?"

Inbi shook his head lightly. "No."

"Do really not care?" Chikai pounded on, raising her voice, "Or are you afraid?"

He bit his lip. This really wasn't a conversation he'd like to be having now. He just wished everything was simple again. "I just don't want to."

Chikai slapped his face. "Dammit, Inbi! Ikatsui was aiming for me! The knife he threw was meant to hit _my_ head! I moved a bit and he killed Hitto instead!"

Oh shit! was the only thing that could come to Inbi's mind at the moment. If Ikatsui had killed Chikai, Inbi was sure he would've went after his relative. That also made Inbi feel bad. Wasn't Hitto a good friend to him too? Inbi placed his hand on Chikai's shoulder, not the scarred one, to hopefully prevent any more violence.

"Do you really want to go through with this?"

"Yes."

"How fast is your shun-po?"

"Fast enough."

Inbi knew his next move was a bit of an illegal one, but he could make an exception. "Follow me."

Chikai could barely say "Okay," before she was after Inbi. His speed had increased since she had last raced with him but she didn't have too much trouble keeping up. In about three minutes they had made it into a small field with a lot of trees. Inbi went around to examine each of the trees. Finding one to his liking, he kicked the tall one down with ease. Underneath the stump was a metal trap door.

"Come on," Inbi said and smiled deviously.

* * *

"This is an underground place that Kenpachi made," Inbi waved his arm across to show all the space. It was darker then the bright sunny day outside and had the appearance of a cave. "It's for training for bankai. Kenpachi hasn't told any Captains about it other then me, since we both don't know it yet."

Inbi walked around the room with no problem at all. On the other hand, it was hard for Chikai. Walking in here felt like trying to walk in mud. Very deep, evil mud. "Don't worry, you'll get used to that," Inbi commented. He had trouble in the beginning too. He never asked Kenpachi how he made it so difficult.

"Do you know what the soul of your zanpaku-to looks like?" asked Inbi. Kurokison came out on cue, even though he knew Chikai couldn't see him.

"I've seen her once or twice," Chikai said. With the entrance of Kurokison, Chikai's zanpaku-to Faitachou came out. The two spirits couldn't really talk to each other, but Faitachou knew she wanted to be stronger then the lion. She assumed her normal position, sitting cross-legged in the air. Her giant transparent green butterfly wings kept her up. "Oh! There she is!"

Inbi smiled. Already, they were making some progress. "Now, go into shikai mode."

Chikai grabbed her weapon. "Devour, Faitachou!" The blade exploded, transforming into tons of little butterflies. They were all elegant, a mix of green, purple, and blue pastel colors. After you got past the beauty, you noticed what was on the underside of the insects. Flesh-eating mouths with spiked teeth.

"Approach, Kurokison!" Inbi replied. His zanpaku-to changed into the black dagger with the blood red hilt. Kurokison was ready to pounce as soon as Inbi said the magic words. "There are 3 things about my shikai form. One, with the words lock on," he put his hand out to tell Kurokison it wasn't time yet. The lion backed down, "Kurokison can cut you at any distance. But, two, I have to be facing you. You still get the chance to dodge if you are fast enough. Three, I can only stay in shikai for five minutes then I have to take a break."

"Are we going to fight?"

"Just a little spar," he said, "Lock on." Kurokison let out an appreciate roar. This battle seemed to exhilarate it, but it knew it couldn't kill the girl. Only a few scratches, maybe some blood. Inbi held out his arm.

"Right now?"

"Yea, right now."

Chikai jumped into the air, the swarm of butterflies surrounding her. Still in his line of vision, Inbi made a small horizontal movement and cut down a few butterflies. As she came back down, he made another move and cut Chikai's ankle. The shards of destroyed butterfly lay on the ground. "They don't regenerate?" Inbi asked.

"Nope," Chikai replied. Inbi positioned himself facing her and stabbed the air with his zanpaku-to. A bloody hole appeared above the wound on her ankle. The sluggish air of the training cave prevented Chikai from getting away fast enough, and another hole was formed, right next to the other one. A smile.

"You got to be faster then this if you want bankai," Inbi grinned

Inbi then felt a short burst of pain on his neck. He slapped it, crushing a purple butterfly. "I think I can," Chikai shouted from farther away and disappeared into a darker area.

* * *

The two lost track of time as they battled each other and trained with their zanpaku-to souls. After weeks of non-stop action, they had learned their basic bankai. Inbi knew not to worry about Ikatsui coming yet, because they were well-hidden. Plus, Ikatsui was probably giving them time. He wanted a good fight.

"These are embarrassing," Chikai said, commenting on her smilie face scars. There were a bunch of them on her legs and arms.

"I got bite marks to match," Inbi replied. Those were mostly around his neck and wrists. "Show me your bankai."

"Devour, Faitachou!" she yelled, getting herself right into shikai mode. Her zanpaku-to burst into butterflies. "Konbain!" The butterflies all charged into each other, creating a bright light of multiple colors. "Yabureme!" The bright light split into two. Once it was complete, they had formed two gigantic green butterflies with flesh-eating mouths. One of them flew down and Chikai jumped onto it. "This one I ride," Chikai explained, "The other attacks."

"Awesome," Inbi said, "Approach, Kurokison!" Inbi's zanpaku-to transformed into a dagger. "Now, Otakebi!" Kurokison roared and Inbi faded away, becoming invisible. Chikai could faintly see an outline of him, but it was barely noticeable. That probably could be fixed with more training. "Lock on!" Kurokison, now bigger then before, charged into Chikai. Just to demonstrate, Inbi sliced the air. Four claw marks appeared on Chikai's legs.

"Better then the smilie faces?" he asked.

"Better then the smilie faces."

* * *

**Bankai Translations:  
Konbain- combine  
Yabureme- split  
Otakebi- war cry/roar  
Chapter Translations:  
5.) Struggle  
6.) Snap  
7.) Passion  
8.) Train  
Review are love!**

**LordXwee  
**


	9. Tancho Za Fainaru Kassen

**Hello people. This is the part one (Start The Final Battle) of the last two chapters. Thanks for staying with me.**

**Inbi belongs to me. Ikatsui belongs to Dakota. Chikai belongs to Raven. Outai belongs to Evan. Arai belongs to Natalie. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
****Jouissent!

* * *

**

Chikai was not as angsty as before. She grew happier as they trained. Maybe she was excited to fight. Maybe it got her mind off Hitto for a bit. But Inbi wasn't sure how ready she was for the actual battle part. She killed some Hollows, but they looked like monsters. Would she really be able to cut down a person?

"You space out more then me these days," Chikai said.

"Yeah..." Inbi replied, not really into the conversation. That idea just wouldn't get out of his head. If they could actually bring Ikatsui down, who would deal the final blow?

"Can I know what you're thinking about?"

"You don't wanna know."

* * *

"Really Ikatsui?" Arai asked.

"Of course," Ikatsui smirked. Even though he could plainly see how she feels about him, Ikatsui had no trouble playing her. He had lived too long. He saw no life that was important enough to keep. He wouldn't risk himself to protect anyone. They were just too weak for him.

"So, are you just going to snap their necks or something?"

"No," Ikatsui answered, "That would be too quick for me."

"Imagine what'd it be like after they were dead," Arai wondered, "You think you can put in a good recommendation for me to take over as the 7th Company Captain?"

"Well, I do know Captain General Yamamoto quite well."

"Great." She was standing right behind him now. She was also irritating him. She didn't know bankai. What use was Arai to him? His hand lingered over his zanpaku-to. "So, how are we going to get them here?"

"I just need you," Ikatsui whispered. He whipped around, pulled his zanpaku-to out of it's sheath and sliced her across the stomach. She crumpled to the ground. "Let's hope they can sense your fading spiritual pressure," He put the bloody weapon back into it's sheath, "Let's also hope one of them has enough heart to save you."

_X.o.X_

In a matter of minutes, Inbi and Chikai arrived. "Oh God." Chikai exclaimed and rushed over to Arai. She was still alive. It was very hard to kill someone completely in the Soul Society.

"Definitely Ikatsui," Inbi commented, "You take care of her, I'll be ready for him."

"Okay!" Chikai pulled some medical stuff out of her bag. She had been with the 4th Company for a little bit and knew some medical techniques.

"You two are fast," said Ikatsui's voice. Inbi couldn't pick up where he was. Ikatsui knew how to hide his spiritual pressure very well. "Why don't you just let her die? She was going to betray you."

"If she was," Inbi yelled out into the clearing. "Then why is Arai lying on the ground, dying?"

"Her voice was annoying," Ikatsui whispered into Inbi's ear. He looked behind himself and saw Ikatsui standing there, smiling. Damn him. "Are we going to just stand here doing nothing or do I get to see that pretty shikai?"

"I can do more then just that. Approach, Kurokison!"

"Slit his throat, Akumasochi!" Ikatsui immediately countered. His zanpaku-to transformed into two scythes, one for each of his hands, and they were connected by a chain. Inbi felt a little doubt. Ikatsui had most likely seen his shikai at the fight with Renga, but Inbi knew nothing of Ikatsui's fighting style. Maybe he should've asked Yamamoto some things before getting into this. "Where's your bankai?"

"I don't need it," Inbi replied. Both of them knew that was a lie, but he really needed to preserve energy. It wouldn't be smart to open the fight that way.

Ikatsui shrugged. "Fine. If that's how you want it. I'll allow you the first move."

Not allowing a chance like that to be passed up, Inbi held out his arm directly like he usually did. "Lock on." He stabbed the air, looking at where Ikatsui's chest should be. But he wasn't there. Inbi felt a chain wrap around his legs. "Shit-" was all he could say before being thrown up into the air. The chain let go and the blunt end of one of the scythes hit into Inbi's stomach. He crashed into the ground.

"Too slow!" Ikatsui exclaimed happily. Of course he was enjoying it. Inbi quickly picked up his arm and made a small vertical slash in the direction of the right side of Ikatsui's face. Blood trickled down his freshly opened scar. Ikatsui jumped into the air and landed on Inbi's stomach. "That hurt, you little shit!" Ikatsui positioned his weapon so the curve of the scythe went along Inbi's neck. He pressed and only got to make a shallow cut before Inbi jumped up.

Inbi touched his neck and got blood on his hands. The cut stung. Ikatsui got out of the small pit in the ground and went into the group of trees behind Inbi. Thinking of it to be a time to get some distance between them, Inbi used his shun-po to go in the opposite direction. Out of nowhere one of Ikatsui's scythes got in front of him and around his foot. Ikatsui pulled back the chain, creating a giant gash around Inbi's ankle. Inbi fell and blood spurted out of his wound.

Ikatsui came up and stomped on Inbi's injured foot. Inbi yelped as he felt his bones get crushed. "Come on, boy, get up! Let me see that bankai!" Ikatsui nudged him with his foot. "Get up!"

Inbi grabbed his zanpaku-to in both hands. He really had no other choice. "Otakebi," he muttered and faded away. Ikatsui smiled. He was going to have some fun.

_X.o.X_

Chikai looked at Arai, trying not to listen to the fighting between Ikatsui and Inbi. She knew she would have to join in with them eventually. Hopefully Inbi could take care of most of it by himself. Arai's eyes opened.

"Arai! Are you okay?" Arai blinked and looked in the direction of Inbi and Ikatsui, not paying much attention to Chikai. "I fixed up your wound, so you have to be careful-"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you fix up my wound?"

Chikai paused. That was an odd question. Why wouldn't she help her friend? Maybe Arai was still a bit woozy. Arai sat up. "You just got bandaged up, I doubt you want your intestines to spill out again."

"Why did you fix up my wound," Arai repeated, "when I'm suppose to kill you?" Chikai felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She looked to see something lightning bolt-shaped in bedded in her arm. It was Teikiatsu, Arai's zanpaku-to, in shikai form. Chikai gasped as blood ran down her arm. "You're such a stupid bitch," Arai smirked.

* * *

**Look Dakota, I finished it. More violence in the next chapter.  
Reviews are love!**

**LordXwee  
**


	10. Shuuryou Za Fainaru Kassen

**I finally got around to ending this fanfic. **

**Inbi belongs to me. Ikatsui belongs to Dakota. Chikai belongs to Raven. Outai belongs to Evan. Arai belongs to Natalie. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
****Allons-y!**

**

* * *

**  
Inbi took a second to examine his wounds. Ikatsui had beat him up a great deal already and the fight barely started. His foot was nearly destroyed and the cut on his neck still bled a little. He felt safe now though in his bankai form because he was invisible. He practiced that quite a bit so it would be impossible for Ikatsui to see him. Even his spiritual pressure was down so low it was barely a whisper. The problem right now was time. He could only stay in this form for so long and with Chikai taking care of Arai, he wouldn't get any help anytime soon.

"Come out come out where ever you areee~!" Ikatsui called in a sing-song voice. How could he be so carefree at a time like this? Ikatsui appeared in Inbi's line of sight, but it was clear that he didn't know where Inbi was.

"Lock on," Inbi whispered and Kurokison rushed at Ikatsui. It was odd seeing Kurokison be such a large lion when not to long ago he was just a cub. Ikatsui looked over his shoulder, still trying to find him. _Nope, _Inbi thought, _wrong direction. _Inbi held out his dagger and make a quick slash in the air. At the same time, four gigantic claw marks appeared on Ikatsui's hand.

"Ow! Hey, you almost cut off my thumb!" Ikatsui exclaimed. He turned and looked at Inbi. Inbi held his breath,_ could he see me?, _he asked himself. Ikatsui smiled. Shit.

Ikatsui rushed towards him as Inbi jumped into the air. When Ikatsui came in close to where he was, Inbi made a few direct swipes of his dagger. Kurokison's claws took care of the rest, shredding the back of Ikatsui's uniform. A scythe came up, hooked onto Inbi's shoulder and slammed him down onto the ground.

"Invisibility is no good if you don't know how to use it. You're no assassin, Inbi Nagoyaka!"

Ikatsui looked at the ground and his scythe just laid there. That kid had already gotten away. He would admit that he was a fast one but Ikatsui had no fear. He had hundreds of years of experience while Inbi only got a few days to try out this fancy bankai of his. Plus Inbi had a deadline to get this over with. There was no way he could sustain that form for too long and Ikatsui had all the time in the world.

_X.o.X_

Chikai clutched her shoulder, not the scarred one but the one that her "friend" just stabbed. Arai sat on the floor with her lightning bolt zanpaku-to, not really able to do much more damage. She was too weak to fight after Ikatsui almost killed her. Really, she was too hot-headed to plan anything out. Sure this stabbing hurt but Chikai wasn't going to die from it.

"What is this, Arai?" Chikai asked, "I thought you were our ally."

Arai spat out some blood. "Ally my ass. I hate that Inbi kid and you were his pawn. I teamed up with the better man."

"Better man?" Chikai scoffed, "He left you for dead."

Arai looked at the ground. Chikai saw some sadness in her eyes. She was just pretty badly betrayed. Chikai hoped this wasn't an act because she was falling for the guilty face. Chikai kicked Arai's zanpaku-to out of her hands and sat by her. What was the use of fighting?

_X.o.X_

Inbi put his arm against a wall. His bankai and Ikatsui were really kicking his ass. Kurokison sat at his feet, licking his paws. Then Inbi decided the offensive was the only way to go. If he was going to lose to Ikatsui, he wasn't going to lose it by running away. He would fight. Inbi looked up at the sky and felt Ikatsui's spiritual pressure in the west. He wasn't trying to hide it all. He wanted to fight too.

Before Inbi pushed off with his shun-po, he looked for Ikatsui's spiritual pressure again. It was much stronger. Something wasn't right with this. Inbi looked to the west and saw a head of what seemed to be a dog. Except it was a skull. It had broad shoulders of bone but that was all Inbi could see from here. Oh no. A chill went down his spine. This had to be Ikatsui's bankai. Inbi hesitated. Was this going to be his last battle? Was he never going to enjoy the spot of Captain of the 7th Company?

No. He couldn't back down. Inbi wasn't a coward. If he ran away, Chikai would be right in Ikatsui's line of fire. Soon Inbi was right by Ikatsui and his skeleton bankai. It looked much taller when he was closer to it. It wasn't just a dog or a human skeleton, it looked like it had some parts of an ancient dinosaur also. Inbi saw Ikatsui high up in the air. His eyes were no longer the Nagoyaka shade of grey, they were pitch black. Odd tattoo-looking markings were all over his body and they seemed to start from his eyes.

Ikatsui suddenly raised his hand and the skeleton creature copied his action. A gigantic scythe came out of the ground and slid into the skeleton's hand. "I know you're here Inbi," Ikatsui said, "I can smell ya!"

Ikatsui started to wave his arms around violently and his bankai would recreate his actions. The scythe cut down trees, ripped up ground and broke walls, all while trying to find the little grasshopper. Inbi was trying his best to use his shun-po to dodge but the skeleton's movements were so erratic it was hard to predict where to go. Inbi successfully maneuvered himself to the back of the skeleton and diagonally slashed the air has hard as he could. He saw Kurokison leap from the ground and hit onto the skeleton's wrist. The hand fell to the floor and smashed into pieces.

This big boy had a weakness! The bones were not that tough. Inbi cursed at himself for not trying the hand the skeleton was holding the scythe in. Ikatsui spun around, his dark eyes full of anger. "Come on!" he screamed, "Where the hell are you?"

Inbi jumped away, trying to get some distance before he used his next attack. Kurokison was at his side, looking as happy as a lion could. As Inbi leaned against the tree he noticed that he was very out of breath. This fight had to end now. He raised his dagger high above his head and swung it down. Kurokison roared and clawed the skeleton's shoulder. The arm came off without too much difficulty. If he kept doing this, he could dismember this creature and win!

Ikatsui screamed and slashed his arm vertically, chopping all the trees around Inbi. Inbi was basically in a field now with no where to hide. He raised his arm, so his dagger pointed at the head of the creature. He was about to stab the air when his hands started to tremble. It was too hard to keep his arms up, he was out of energy. Inbi collapsed to the ground. His invisibility had worn off.

Ikatsui couldn't help but have a huge grin. "There you are," he said. The skeleton creature curled up into a ball behind him. He didn't need bankai for this.

_X.o.X_

Chikai and Arai sat there in an awkward silence. Chikai really wasn't paying any attention to Arai, she was just trying to focus on the spiritual pressures in the area. Arai probably thought she was zoning out again.

"So what are you going to do, huh? Babysit me all day?" Arai asked. Chikai looked intently at the sky, not listening to what Arai was saying. "Fine. Whatever." Arai got enough strength to get on her knees, about to get up and leave this weirdo alone. Chikai's hand shot out to block her from leaving.

"What?"

"Do you feel that?" Chikai asked. Arai looked around, even at the part of the sky Chikai was staring at. There was nothing there.

"No I don't."

"Neither do I..." Chikai was gone in an instant, leaving Arai there to be alone and confused.

_Where was Inbi? _Chikai thought. His spiritual pressure was very light when he was in bankai, but she felt it plain as day for a second. Now it was gone. Even Ikatsui's extreme energy went down quite a few notches, but he was still alive. Chikai ran to the west, where she last sensed them fighting. She arrived in a clearing where all of the trees had been cut down. In the middle of this clearing was a body with bright green hair and blood leaking from his throat.

"Oh god, Inbi!" Chikai rushed over to him. Ikatsui had overpowered him in the end, it seemed. As Chikai leaned close to him she realized he was still breathing very lightly.

"Inbi!" she yelled at him. "Inbi!" Inbi opened one of his eyes very slowly. He was on the brink of death and she could see that very clearly. "I'm going to get you to safety, okay? Someone can patch you up, I promise." Inbi's facial expression turned to something full of fear. "What? Inbi, it's all going to be okay, I'm here-" Before she could finish her sentence, Ikatsui slammed the end of his scythe into the back of her head. She wouldn't die from that, just be unconscious for awhile.

Ikatsui crouched by Inbi's side. "I had a great time today. You did have me scared at one point. I haven't had a good fight like that in a long long time."

Ikatsui stood up and rested his scythe on his shoulder. "Well, now I'm off to see this Aizen guy everyone keeps talking about. Goodbye, Inbi Nagoyaka."

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
